POTCO Character Dictionary
This is a character dictionary. You may add your pirate/EITC ( or whatever you are ) and a short biography of them. This is NOT in alphabetical order, it's in the order you put yourself down. Info *Publisher : Pirate Brand Publishing *Date Published : May 13th 1722 ( 2011 ) *By : Foulberto Smasho, ( add your name if you put your pirates down ) A This section needs content. B *Buck Tylan Williams ( June 5th 1693 - Present ) - Zeke's name before he changed it. See King Zeke Adem Williams. *Bobby Moon (April 9, 16??-Present)- A rebel pirate who has fought for pirate equality and freedom for almost her entire life. Moon is a strong believer that even the small things can make a difference. C *Caesar -- GM of Caesar's Legion. Wants to bring the world back to the time of Ancient Rome. D *'Davy Gunfish - Emperor of Japan, and Prince of Spain!' E *Edgar Wildrat ~Heir to the throne of England, a renowned WWWM member. *Enrique O'Rackham (1709 - present) ~ Recurring character in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirate Wars. Captain of the Midnight Blade. *Eric Mcrage ~ GM of Mcraging F This section needs content. G This section needs content. H This section needs content. I This section needs content. 'J' *Jenovis Rassitor ( June 5th 1693 - Present ) - Zeke's codename for when he was a teenager. *Jonathan Wright ( June 19th 1702 - Present ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with James Raidrage when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with James on Port Royal until Zeke found them. Zeke's assistant in his lab. *James Raidrage ( June 20th 1702 - Present ) - Grew up on Grassy Isle with Jonthan Wright when they were kids until it was destroyed. Lived with Jonathan on Port Royal until Zeke found them. He does lots of work in Williams' Blacksmithing. *Joshua Coalskull - A savvy Swashbuckling Captain! *John Breasly (1683 -- Present) ~ Born to George Ludwig I of England, and Katherine Flemming. Lived in England until 17, when he fled to the Caribbean and became a blacksmith. At the age of 22 he became a pirate, until age 25, when he was recruited by the EITC. Afterwards, went back to blacksmithing until he was 40, when he became king of England. *Johnny Goldtimbers (1639 - Present) ~ Born in Spain, and during his time in the Spanish Navy, he met the love of his life, Sarah Bousquet. He had several children including Grace Goldtimbers, Jack Bluehawk, Jack Swordmenace, and Captain Leon. He currently works for the EITC and the Royal Navy, and is one of the most trusted men of the king of England. *Jack Pistol (1696 - Present) - Is the Head Officer in the Order of Nautillus and is a duke in the Russian Royal Family. *Johnny Darkcastle ( 1700-Present ) - Lives in The Holy City. Grew up in The Holy City. Can often be seen on Port Royal, Guines or Exuma. *Jeffrey Blasthawk (Unknown - Present) - Skilled swordsmen, banned founder, King of Portugal and Randomness. Brother of Billy, Ned, (his sister decides to remain annonymous on this wiki) and Peter Wavefury. Former Francis Brigade Sgt. Major. He resides in his Shack. K *Keira Kinover -- High Priestess of The Holy City, and husband of Buck Tylan Williams (Zeke Adam Williams) *Kat Bluebonnet--Kat is a level 50 pirate who is many groups. She is a Representative of Tortuga in the British Parilament. She is a member of the Confederacy of Independant Guilds. She is a part of the Noblemen as Kat-230, Voodoo Mystic, Healer. She is Elizabeth Swann- Pirate Lord of the South China Sea in the 5th Brethern Court. Official member of the No Groggy Club. High Council 5th High Grand Duchess. She is the Lord of Water/Ice in the Alliance of Lords. Executive of the International Trading Bank. Fancy Clan member. SS Shadow Crew member. Court Martial Justice. Guildmaster's Clan Member. She is also a member of the Light. L This section needs content 'M' *Matthew Darkskull ~ King of Germany and husband of Hannah Bluefeather *Matthew O'malley ~ Royal Advisor to the W.I.T.C. *Matthew Blastshot~ King of Denmark, Head of the Royal British Navy, Governor of Port Tariff. Duke of York. Adivsor to King John Breasly II of England N *N.R.-(?-Present)- Nothing is known about the pirate called N.R., except that he/she is a rebel who dislikes EITC and monarchy. Many believe that N.R. will help gain support for pirates in the war, even if their identity is not known. *Nicholas De Salisbury ~ Son of an English noble, and the head Black Ranger. O This section needs content. 'P' *Pirate ( Belonging To FoulbertoSmasho ) ( 1694 - Present ) - Pirate was born in Florida and went to the Caribbean to be a pirate when he was older. He has several arrest warrants. He is an officer in North ( Test ). *'﻿'''Pretty Polly ~ Co-GM and Senior Officer of McRaging 'Q' '''This section needs content.' 'R' *Lord Robert - President of the EITCSI, EITC supporter and Creator of Siege Charges *Richard Goldvane ~ Pirate Lord, captain of the Green Runner, and author of The Goldvane Trilogy. *Robert Mcroberts ~ Renowned general of England 'S' *Simon Treasurehawk (1694 - Present) ~ Son of an EITC Soldier. War veteran and guildmaster of Marauder's Militia. Leader of the Spanish revolution; freeing Spain of its ruthless leaders. *Sir Carlos Clemente ~ King of Spain, ex-husband of Grace Goldtimbers. Founder of ESTC. Founder of Rangers. Was defeated by England and the Order of Nautillus. *Samuel Redbeard ~ Ex-Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company. Husband of Magie Wildrage, and GM of Co. Black Guard. *Simon Redskull *Swashbuckler ( 1717 - Present ) - Swashbuckler grew up on Padres Del Fuego as a fisherman. He is still a fisherman, but is also a pirate. He can be seen on Amberassa ( Test Server ). 'T' ﻿This section needs content. 'U' Usman ~ EITC henchmen, once held position of Head Lord of the EITC ~ Born in Westminster, England. 'V' ﻿This section needs content. 'W' *Wiked Plunder (Yes, he spelled wicked wrong) ~ A pirate who was born in Russia, and rarely speaks, but is always plundering *Walker D. Plank ~ Best friend of John Breasly in real life, and is the "Man With No Emotion" *Will Goldvane ~Test Server pirate, nehpew of Richard Goldvane, and character in The Goldvane Trilogy *Walker Z. Plank Splash ( 1711 - Present ) - Adoptive son of Pirate, Walker Z. Plank Splash was born on Tortuga and orphaned until Pirate found him. He can be found on Amberassa ( Test Server ). *William O'roberts (1679-1721) ~ EITC Lord of Navermo 'X' ﻿This section needs content. 'Y' ﻿This section needs content. Z *Zeke (June 5th 1693 - Present) ~ Born on an uncharted island where his mother died shortly after he turned 5, Zeke has seen his fair share of deaths. His father died when he was 10, and he watched the whole thing helplessly. He lived on Tortuga for a year until Elizabeth Anne Black found him when he was 11. His adoptive father, Mark Stormwrecker, was killed when he was 21. He married Keira Kinover January 21st, 1722 (2011) and since then they have had two children, Melanie Ganae Williams and Mark Mar Williams. He currently is a doctor, King of The Holy City, a father, and a privateer for Garcia de Avaricia. He is the last of the legendary Zel Kai Van. He is very happy with his life. He has faced many perils, from hurricanes, to wars, and even walking straight into a tsunami! Category:Factual Pages